


Okay

by FlufferNutterButter



Series: Changing Day-to-Day [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drugging, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlufferNutterButter/pseuds/FlufferNutterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in his drink. That had to be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

There was something in his drink.

Yes, Kankri decided, that had to be it. Somehow, in stopping by this seemingly innocent gathering, he’d managed to get himself drugged. He’d only been there for ten minutes, and somebody had drugged him. Had he not been completely inebriated, Kankri would have found this ordeal to be very…

Triggering.

But, seeing as he had, after all, been drugged, he didn’t care very much. He didn’t care much about anything, really. Somebody had been shooting off catcalls, there was a young lady currently trying to get him to kiss her, and somebody’s hands were somewhere they really shouldn’t be. He faced these issues with a shocking lack of morals and social justice, instead just pushing away the offending people with little enthusiasm. He had little enthusiasm to a lot that was going on, really. He just stood there, wrapping his fingers in the hem of his sweater, still in the middle of a party where people were constantly making passes at him. He didn’t react much when somebody accidentally-on-purpose groped his ass. He didn’t react much when someone passed him a beer, urging him to chug. He didn’t react.

“Kankri?”

He reacted. Kankri spun quickly, immediately regretting the action and the dizziness and nausea that followed, to see Cronus, his long-time friend, with whom he’d recently rekindled companionship. Following a reunion between the twelve who had participated in a nighttime escapade, three… nearly three and a half years prior, Cronus and Kankri had kept up communication, since Cronus drew Kankri in with his new attitude towards life. In fact, the two had become, in a sense, best friends.

“Kankri, are you okay?” Cronus looked bewildered by the situation his friend had managed to get himself into.

“Cronus. Whad are you doing here?” Kankri said, stepping forward and completely tripping over his own feet, and he would have wiped out, had Cronus not stepped over to catch him. Kankri found himself very comfortably leaning against Cronus’s chest. “I think some…  bub-body drugged my drunk. Drink.”

“Whoa, champ,” Cronus said, a blush rising in his face, unseen by Kankri. “What? Shouldn’t you be offended by this? Not fallin’ all over the place!”

“I am.” Kankri looked like he was thinking very hard. “I am very, very trigger.”

“I can’t believe this,” Cronus mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said; “Don’t seem like it, chief. I gotta get you outta here.” He rested his hand on Kankri’s back, letting it linger for just one second before grabbing the back of his sweater and pulling him off. Kankri gasped and frowned at the sudden absence of Cronus’s body. Cronus placed his hands on Kankri’s shoulders and began to lead him towards the door. He got offended for Kankri when people started whistling and making implications towards them. Finally, they were outside and in Cronus’s car, resolving to come back for Kankri’s in the morning. As Cronus buckled him into the seat, Kankri leaned his head against Cronus’s.

“Cronus?” he whispered.

“Yeah, chief?”

“You’re relealily nice.”

Cronus sighed, long and low, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before clicking the buckle into place and backing up.

“Thanks, chief.” He got in the driver’s side of the car and pulled away from the house, heading back to his own place.

~~~

“Come on,” Cronus practically dragged Kankri inside, since the latter had seemed to lose his motor skills during the car ride. Kankri was almost completely limp in Cronus’s arms, only helping by half-stepping forward every few seconds. Finally, Cronus was able to get him onto the sofa.

“Wait here, okay?” Cronus paused. “What am I sayin’, you couldn’t walk through the door. I doubt you’re goin’ anywhere. I’m gonna get you some water.”

When he left for the kitchen, Kankri started shifting in his seat, looking around aimlessly. Cronus’s place was nice. Not fancy or over-done, but clean, tidy, hardly what he’d expect from his friend. A still-befuddled Kankri stared too long at the coffee table and didn’t notice Cronus’s return until Cronus nudged his shoulder. Kankri took the offered glass gratefully, gulping it down and placing the now nearly-empty glass on the table. Cronus quickly stood up and went to refill it.

“Why couldn’t you move that well when we walked in here? I was expectin’ water all over my sofa,” Cronus said, but neither his voice nor his expression held any malice. Instead, he just looked worried. He sat down again, holding the now-full glass up to Kankri, but Kankri didn’t take it. Cronus’s brow creased, and he bit his lip. Kankri just watched his face, his eyes, his mouth, and his own eyelids drooped. He should… he wanted…

“Kankri, are you okay? You hardly stopped talking in the car, but now you’re too quiet. Wh-”

Cronus was cut off as Kankri grabbed his wrist and pulled it down, forcing the water out of the glass and the glass out of Cronus’s hand. With phenomenal speed, Kankri leaned forward and kissed Cronus.

Cronus froze completely, in no way reciprocating the touch he’d dreamed of for weeks now. This wasn’t fair. Cronus wanted this, he wanted it so badly, but he couldn’t take it when it was finally given to him. It wasn’t right. He pushed Kankri away.

“No, champ, no,” Cronus said, his chest growing tight, “You’re gonna regret this in the morning.”

Kankri, apparently ignoring what Cronus said, leaned in again, just managing to brush his lips against Cronus’s before being pushed away another time. Cronus grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up, leading him to the bedroom.

“You can take my bed tonight, okay, but don’t worry, I’ve got the sofa.” He walked Kankri to the bed and pulled the covers back, letting Kankri climb, fully clothed, into bed. Kankri protested weakly, but Cronus shook his head.

“You’ll feel better in the mornin’, ‘kay? And…” his voice broke, and Cronus trailed off, walking out.

He managed to make it back to the sofa before collapsing, too tired to cry.

~~~

Kankri woke up groggy and confused, in an unfamiliar bed. He rubbed at his forehead, sporting an impressive headache. He tried to blink the confusion, taking in his surroundings and trying to recall the events of the previous night. He was still clothed, at least, so he felt fairly sure nothing had happened in that department.

He caught sight of a familiar leather jacket hanging on a chair in the room, and suddenly everything clicked. Though he couldn’t remember, Kankri deduced that Cronus must have found him and, not being able to take him home, brought Kankri to Cronus’s place. Kankri’s mouth twisted to the side; he hoped he hadn’t inconvenienced Cronus.

Kankri stood up, fighting off a wave of dizziness and heading for the door. It didn’t take him long to find Cronus, who was standing in the kitchen, washing out a bowl of cereal. He turned when Kankri walked in.

“Hey, chief, sorry I didn’t get you breakfast or anyfin. I, uh, didn’t know when you’d be up.” Cronus’s tone was light, but his smile looked forced.

“It’s fine, of course. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you further,” Kankri said. He paused, and neither spoke for a minute, until Kankri voiced his concern.

“Cronus, what happened last night? I can’t seem to remember.”

“You got drugged at a party and I brought you here, but I didn’t do anyfin’ _depraved_ or _indecent,_ don’t worry!” Cronus’s voice was a little too loud, his response a little too rushed. Kankri watched him curiously. He frowned.

“Cronus, I didn’t do anything to offend _you_ last night, did I?” Kankri’s tone was shocked and worried.

“No, no! Don’t… don’t worry, chief. Nothin’ happened. I… Just…” Cronus’s voice cracked, and he barely covered it with a cough. “Y’need me to take you back to that house? Your car’s still there.” He turned to face Kankri, but didn’t meet his eyes.

“Why yes, I would appreciate that,” Kankri said, and the two walked out to the car.

Neither spoke for the entire ride. When Cronus dropped Kankri off, he avoided his eyes and didn’t say goodbye when Kankri got out of the car.

~~~

“And I don’t know what the problem is.”

Kankri had phoned Porrim after a week of Cronus avoiding him. His friend’s unusual silence bothered him. “But I can’t get ahold of him; he’s avoiding my calls. So, could you possibly approach him? I understand that it may be triggering for him if he’s forced to bring up anything unpleasant that happened, but I’d like to issue an apology if his change in behavior is because of me.”

“Okay, Kankri, I’ll talk to him. But I can’t promise anything. I’ll contact you with the results.” Porrim hung up and immediately selected Cronus’s contact on her phone. He must not have been expecting her to contact him for Kankri, because he picked up on the second ring.

“Yeah?”

“Cronus, this is Porrim.”

“I know.”

“Listen. I’m contacting you on account of a mutual acquaintance of ours, and _don’t hang up_ because this is important.” She added the second part when she heard Cronus’s intake of breath. “Kankri is worried, Cronus, because you’ve been avoiding him. He wanted me to call you instead, because he wants to know what happened to cause this sudden lack of contact. He told me about the party, and that he was drugged,” Porrim’s voice dropped to a low growl, “And I swear, if you did _anything_ that I consider immoral or wrong, I will not hesitate to hurt you.”

“I _didn’t_!” Cronus said, almost whining. “ _I_ didn’t do anything! I swear!” He sounded like he was getting upset.

“Then what happened?”

“Look, it’s nothing, I promise.”

“It’s not nothing, Cronus.” Porrim insisted. “Something happened. What was it.” She was no longer asking, but demanding.

“You’re not even gonna believe me-”

“Try me.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and then Cronus launched into the tale. Porrim just listened, not speaking until he was done, and then, it was only to say “I see” before hanging up and dialing up Kankri again.

“Porrim? Did you get an answer already? That was fast.”

“Kankri, I need you to try to remember what happened. It’s important. I need to check Cronus’s story with yours.”

“Why? What did Cronus say?”

“Just try to remember.”

Kankri sighed. “I don’t know what happened, I’ve tried to remember.”

“Try _harder_ ,” Porrim breathed. There was an odd desperation in her voice. Kankri tried harder.

He remembered the party. He remembered feeling fuzzy-headed. But after that, he couldn’t-

Wait. He remembered seeing Cronus. Yes, he recalled feeling relieved when Cronus was there, when he’d been slightly uncomfortable before. And Cronus was worried about him. Then what?

“I remember Cronus finding me at the party. But I can’t remember after that.”

“Cronus took you to his place…” Porrim prompted. Kankri nodded.

“Okay. He took me to his place. I…” Kankri remembered. Cronus had to very nearly drag him inside. He got him some water. When Kankri finished the first glass, Cronus got him more. He remembered being quiet. He was entranced by everything Cronus was doing. He remembered Cronus’s worry, and being mesmerized by his face, his eyes, his lips… his lips…

Kankri gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, my God…” he whispered. “Oh, my God, Porrim. I… I kissed him. And he… pushed me away.”

Porrim sighed heavily into the phone. “I warned you against staking too much on your crush, Kankri. It would seem that intoxication was the only thing that could get you to act on it. Unfortunately, Cronus has been disillusioned by that fact.”

“He doesn’t reciprocate, then, and… and I’ve ruined our friendship by presuming and acting. Oh, no…” Kankri buried his face in his hand, a pained noise escaping his throat.

“Not quite. But I believe that’s for the two of you to discuss. Kankri,” Porrim assured, “Go. Go to his house. The two of you need to talk. I’m serious.” She bid Kankri goodbye and left him to his thoughts. As soon as the line went dead, Kankri grabbed his keys and headed out to his car.

~~~

He was at Cronus’s house in record time, knocking on the door and hoping beyond hope that Cronus was there.

To his immense relief and anxiety, the door opened, revealing a very bewildered Cronus.

“Kankri?”

“I would like to apologize for my actions a few nights prior. I understand that by forcing myself upon you, an action completely uncharacteristic of me and brought on… mostly by my inebriation at the time, I have potentially triggered you, which I would never want to do. I can only beg that you accept my apology, even though you have every right not to.” Kankri took a deep breath when he was done. Cronus just stared.

“N-no, chief, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I, ah… Don’t worry. It’s cool.”

“It’s not okay, Cronus. I, well, this occurrence, and my acknowledgement of it, has put me in a position where I feel I must confess something to you. My actions while under the influence were not completely unexpected in nature on my part…” he watched for Cronus’s reaction, “though in intensity, yes, because that sort of physical action isn’t really something I feel comfortable with. But I did, and the reason is that I, I have been harboring some, potentially, more romantic feelings towards you than I have been letting on. I apologize if this information is triggering to you, but as the target of my affections, I believe you have the right to know.”

Kankri didn’t move, dreading the possible reactions that Cronus might have. The last thing he expected was the shaky breath from Cronus, and the sentence that came after.

“So it’s not just me?”

Kankri looked up, shocked. Cronus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kankri. Because of the height difference, Cronus could rest his chin on Kankri’s head.

“I thought you’d regret it. I thought, if you remembered, you’d want to stay away from me. But you… you like me, too…” he let out a shaky laugh. Kankri leaned against him. Cronus continued; “I know you’re not really comfortable with a lot of physical stuff, but this is okay, right? Just, you know, huggin’ it out like this?”

Kankri closed his eyes and raised his arms around Cronus’s waist.

“This is okay. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.


End file.
